Today's News/Archive 3
Archive Nav 2 → 3 → original :Note, you are viewing an archive. Do NOT edit this page but edit the original. ---- September 4th, 2008 There is no real news as of today other than to read the new Naruto chapter on onemanga.com lol. However I do plan to do some more contest in the future and I would like to get some suggestions from our users. Starting today if you have any ideas for a contest idea please leave a message on my talk page in the Contest Ideas section. Other than that rember to check this page often (even though its not always updated), rate articles, and tell your friends about us. Have a good day everyone! Blackemo1 14:41, 4 September 2008 (UTC) September 3rd, 2008 As you may have noticed this wikia has become pretty dead, other than a few new articles being updated thats about it. I admit that I haven't been doing much as an admin do to a little vacation and school work so for that I apologize. I know some of you wanted to know the results for the Tsunade contest and I will get to that in a moment. For those of you still contributing I sincerely appreciate it for keeping the site strong during my absence. Ok now for announcements! *The winner of the Tsunade art Contest was Mewshuji (you can check the art out on his user page) * As for the 3rd jutsu contest the winner was Kogone Uchiha with both of his jutsus Air Death Illusion, Demonic Illusion: Wall-Body Change. * And as for the character of the month I have decided that Pain will be the person of choice. Again I'm sorry for the lack of updates but I promise to get back to business. Blackemo1 19:41, 3 September 2008 (UTC) August, 21th, 2008 * Again, this wikia is a little DEAD! Sorry for that. We admins haven't got much time to update here. * The Articles of the day is: Hokage, Serpent Style- Hydra Head and Tourouichi Hara Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 20:31, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ^_^ August, 18th, 2008 * Sorry for that we admins aren't much updating here, but we are all busy. * Not much is happening here, so there's not much news today. We've got over 800 articles! * The Articles of the past days is: Kasei's Fire Nature, Kira, Futago, Ninja Art Fox Cunning Jutsu, Earth Style: Underground Hiding Technique, Yondaime Tentoukage, Nature Release. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 14:05, 18 August 2008 (UTC) August, 11th, 2008 * First, I'd like to welcome TempestGriffin and Ryukuda to the site, who have already made their first articles. * The contests is stil going on, and so far have only Mewshuji entered the Tsunade Art Contest, and I'm the only one to enter the 3rd Jutsu Contest (For details of the contest, look further below on the page). * Like Blackemo1 said 5 days ago, it is pretty dead here. It haven't been much activity. I just hope this site won't stop moving at all! * And for the last, the todays articles for the latest days: ** August, 7th - Sand creation ** August, 8th - Earth Style: Fire Ant Technique (I know, the name dosen't match the jutsu) ** August, 9th - Christophe Tegirb ** August 10th - Chein hyuga ** August 11th - Kamirou Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 12:04, 11 August 2008 (UTC) August 6th, 2008 SORRY EVERYONE WE HAVE ALL BEEN REALLY BUSY! (though fanon has been a little dead lately) There isn''t much to report on other than the jutsu contests I am hold an you can see the details in the below news entry. * Thanks to who made the Tsunade article we areally needed that. * And since there haveen't been any articles of the day recently I'm just going to announce them all now 100% Possesion Technique, Z, Hebi Clan, Six Flower Squad, Ino Style- Gravity Stomp, and Itachi Uchiha. Blackemo1 12:42, 6 August 2008 (UTC) August 1st, 2008 Sorry there was no news yesterday other than Blackemo1 being the winner of the Orochimaru apprentice contest. Today is the 1st day of Agust A.K.A. Tsunade month, thats right everything this month is dedicated to the Slug Princess Tsunade. Now here is your news * I Blackemo1 am holding an art contest; I want to see who can draw the best picture of Tsunade! It can be almost anything just keep everything PG-13 (yeah there are some pervs out there) Also the drawing must include a background and one other Naruto character in the image. You have all month to work on it, the image must be on YOUR user page and you must submit your name on my talk page in the correct section to get selected. It does not have to be colored (though that could increase your chances of winning lol). If you have any questions let me know and you have until the end of this month so get cracking. * For those users that have been making pages with just info boxes and no content i might have to ban you because thats just a waste of time and space. * Im also hosting a 3rd Jutsu contset but there is a catch this time. Instead of doing a random jutsu off the top of your heads you have some guidelines. It must be C or B Rank and it can only be Genjutsu or Taijutsu! Yeah have fun with that, and just like all the other contset make sure to put your entries on my user page. Blackemo1 16:51, 1 August 2008 (UTC) July 30th, 2008 Well Orochimaru month is comming to a close and next month is Tsunade month. Yep we are celebrating another wonderful Sanin for the next month. Now there isn't too much going on this week or today for that matter but I still need everyone to be following the rules I keep going over. Also since we didn't have an article for the last couple of days we are having three for today which are * Ursa, Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and Petal Dance Jutsu. If you ever want to reach article of the day status you have to have a decent ammount of content on the page not just a bunch of links that don't go anywhere, an info box and a picture. Blackemo1 14:25, 30 July 2008 (UTC) * The Orochimaru Apprentice Contest is closing today, and the two participating is Mewshuji with Seijun Togiretogire and Blackemo1 with Ursa. I will be putting the results on the Main Page tomorrow. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 20:14, 30 July 2008 (UTC) July 27nd, 2008 Hi, again! * The Orochimaru Apprentice Contest is till going on, and I really hope more people will participate in it, cause it's my first one. If only Mewshuji participates, it won't be much of a contest. * And I'd like to say welcome to Saber fang wolf to this site. The articles of the day is: Earth Release- Servant of the Earth Jutsu and Henley Clan Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 18:40, 27 July 2008 (UTC) July 26th, 2008 Hi! * Sorry for being away for a week, but I had to go on a vacation! And it seems that a lot has happened here, when I was gone, but some bad things is still keeping up. Like K-dog th e gangsta is putting up a lot of useless pages with an info-box, a list of jutsus, but no real information! * I'm gonna host an Orochimaru Apprentice contest. If someone wants to participate, is the maximum of submission is two per user. The deadline is Wednesday the 30th. Any submissions after that day, will not be counted. And the rules are: 1. The person must not already exist. 2. The person's description must be at least 5 lines long. 3. The person must NOT be Jonin or Kage-leveled. 4. The person can't really have an already existing Kekki Gankai, if you wanted him/her to have one. 5. The due date is next Wednesday. Remember to place it on my talk page, if you want to enter the contest. The winner will have his/her name placed on the Main Page, and here, at the Today's News Page. * It's not many days left of the Orochimaru Month, and we've reached over 700 articles, and we're so close to a 1000 articles. Keep this up, and we may even pass the Narutopedia, which's got 1120 articles. Only 405 more articles, and we are on the side with the Narutopedia. * And the articles of today, and the past days is: * 22nd July - Genjutsu Cancel and Summoning: Unholy Doppleganger * 23rd July - Boufuu Kishi and Shadow Art: Black Bird Technique * 24th July - Kino and Yamikage * 25th July - Water Release- Hydra Bullet and Shodai Kagetsukage * 26th July - Yukinami and Water style: Burning rain Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 13:21, 26 July 2008 (UTC) July 21st, 2008 Listen I know I've been complaining alot lately but I some very good reasons to do this *1. People keep making useless pages with an info box and a list of jutsu. Do you have any idea how unattractive that looks? If you are going to make a page put enough information on the page that will at leaset make people want to read it. *2. Again I say I don't have anything against music on the site however I do have a problem with people making insane articles about real rappers like Snoop Dog and Ciara. For one thing its just.... dumb. Sorry but it is, this is Naruto Fanon and even though this is the 1st Ammendment at its best it still dosen't mean you should put a load of crap on the site. *3. People are giving pages with no content a rating of 5! That is not fair to those others that have worked hard so they can get on the top voted list. I wnent back to some those pages and gave them the appropriate score. *4. Here is some good news though we have alot of articles so what I suggest for now is try to cover a few things. For starters we need more content on pages, we can't have jutsus that have a 5 word explination. Secondly we need more pics and we need more Genjutsu and Taijutsu articles. And finally characters need to be catagorized by their ninja ranks. *5. Lastly not enough people are reading the news page. Its aggrivating to write all of this and then no one is paying attention. If you read this page you need to forward all of this to your friends and tell them to read this. I don't get up this early just for the heck of it. Oh, and Kogone is probably going to have a contest soon. * The articles of the day are Madara Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. Blackemo1 12:48, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Forum:Jutsus is now up! * Ok guys, I am going to be 100% absent in all wikis for one month so if you leave me a message/email, I won't be alert of it. ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 00:51, 25 July 2008 (UTC) July 17th, 2008 *I just seems like I have to keep repeating myself over and over to you guys! STOP MAKING CRAZY FANON CHARACTERS!!! ITS SO CRAZY TO READ ABOUT 100 CHARACTERS THAT HAVE ALL THE KEKKEI GENKAI OR THEY ARE GOD LIKE, OR HAVE ALL BIJUU POWERS!!! QUIT IT! JUST THINK HOW YOU WOULD FEEL IF THE ACTUAL NARUTO SERIES HAD A BUNCH OF THE SAME CHARACTERS YOU GUYS ARE MAKING UP! It's ok to have a strong character but where is the fum in having 100 characters on the site exactly like that, the answer is NONE. So for the love of GOD just think about you characters instead of thinking up the most powerful and crazy idea that pops into your heads. * On a lighter note the winners of the Orochimaru Jutsu Contest are ** 1st Place Serpent Release: Snake Clone Technique by User:Kakashi Namikaze ** 2nd Place is Earth Style: Snake Illusion Technique by User:Kogone Uchiha ** 3rd Place is Fire Style: Striking Shadow Snakes by User:Mewshuji (he would have gotten 2nd had he not used it before). This contest was pretty lame though so I encourage the Admins to come up with some ideas of their own instead of me. * We need Taijutsu and Genjutsu articles for the site make sure to Catagorize them! *The articles of the day shall be The Last Akatsuki and Itachi Uchiha * Lastly for the users that do read this page please forward any information to other users who should be reading this article in the first place. And tell them to check it out everyday. Blackemo1 14:41, 17 July 2008 (UTC) * Okay guys, off with the critisizing with others' articles. Tell them nicely how you can fix things up instead of discouraging the user. And when you comment, don't use Caps lock! It is distracting and annoying and doesn't even show your anger, it shows that you are crazy! If we see you doing that, you are blocked FOREVER! (echos) *Welcome to Sparrow1 who was recommended to come here with us! New users every week! ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 12:29, 18 July 2008 (UTC) July 16th, 2008 Like Kakashi Namikaze said the site is getting better but I have a few things to address today. * For staters the quality of some of our articles are diminishing. Some users are just slapping an article together and calling it great. Whats worse is that you guys are giving page with no content 5 stars. I'm all for promoting ones work but don't give yourself a 5 and all you did was copy something off Wikipedia or another Naruto site! * Secondly user pages are user pages. It's ok to list the articles you created but don't put the actual article on the page because it gets confusing trying to navigate all that. The user pages are fo you to leave messages on, and give us some info about yourself. Pretty much like a Myspace page for Naruto lovers. * Remeber to follow the format when it comes to making jutsu. If you don't know what that is use templates or look at an Admin's work instead. * Lastly we need to Catagorize the pages and not into just male or female. If you have a character who is a Chunin, Jonin, or something catagorize them under that as well. * Ok and the articles of the day shall be Hanabi Hyuga and Akatsuki Blackemo1 12:36, 16 July 2008 (UTC) July 15, 2008 Our wiki keeps getting better and better ^_^. * Tomorrow is the deadline as it says on the sidebar for the Orochimaru Jutsu Contest with a total of three users participating and you know the bad thing? We can't have a second or third place with only that many jutsus. Its no fun! ** Adding on to that, here is a good thing to keep in mind, it ain't quantity, or quality that makes it good. It is both! You can have a full novel yet it would be the most boring ever. You can have a nursery rhyme that can mean everything! Imagine with both, what would it be like! * As hard as it is for me to jump across seven wikia at the same time, I try to be as active here in Naruto Fanon Wiki as possible so try to keep the wikia from toppling. * In my opinion, as of now, we won't select Article of the Day by just pressing the "Random page" button. That's because a few articles we draw out of are blank, just have an infobox, or are copied from Narutopedia/Wikipedia. So we might even suggest in calling it "Featured Article of the Day". ** And so it shall be...Hinata Hyuga and Hinata Hyuuga! Congrats to two of the authors! ~Kakashi Namikaze (talk) 12:55, 15 July 2008 (UTC) July 14th, 2008 * It's only two days until the closing of the Orochimaru Jutsu Contest, and it seems nobody cares. There ain't no news today, so it's just gonna be a boring day! * Like I said yesterday, it's gonna be a dead wikia if no one does anything, cause I'm not gonna continuing be here, if anyone else ain't gonna. * And, I would like to welcome the new user here; User:Ryuu Uchila, and say that his first article here, the Blazing ClosedFist-Rasengan (He actually started yesterday, but I just want to put him here!). * The Article of the day is: Otogakure, by Blackemo1 (Another Orochimaru-connected article, in the Orochimaru month!) Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 14:12, 14 July 2008 (UTC) July 13th, 2008 * It's seems it's not much activity at this wikia lately, and that sucks (sorry the language)! If this keeps up, this may become another dead wikia. It's tons of other wikia's that's not had any activity in months and years. * The Orochimaru contets is a disaster! I guess this Orochimaru month won't be a success! * And to the last, the article of the day is: Mouse Trap by Kakashi Namikaze. Congrats! Kogone Uchiha 21:38, July 13th, 2008 (UTC) July 12th, 2008 Sorry again, but we admins haven't got much time here right now! * We currently have 576 articles, and that's cool, but it's come some weird articles, which will give people who visit this site a bad first-impression. * It looks like the Orochimaru Jutsu Contest is gonna be even worse than the first jutsu contest! I'm currently the only one who has been participating. * And the article of the day is: Farn Kaguya by Pikazilla ! Congrats! Kogone Uchiha 17:51, July 12th, 2008 (UTC) July 9th, 2008 I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! I know I haven't been on fanon for a while but that is only because I have been extremely busy lately. * While I have nothing against rap I would like to kindly ask for people to cease with all the ninja rappers. If you truly can work that into a story then by all means do it otherwise its just taking up space. * Secondly I have been seeing alot of pages that only consist of info boxes and jutsus that don't even exsist. This does not look good when people visit the site. When you create a page you need to add content otherwise its useless. * The Orochimaru contest deadline has been moved back instead all entries are due next Thursday. * The articles of the day are Maru, Land of Music, Touji Ukiyohi, and Nature Style: Root Shield Technique Blackemo1 12:09, 10 July 2008 (UTC) July 7th, 2008 Good day all! * Because there was no articles of the day since June 3rd, we will do four articles of the day as follows: # Yamagakure by the anon: # Land of Metal by Gaioro29Pies0nHead # Shadow Kinjutsu: Resurrection Reincarnating Dark World by me. # Today's winner is...Kino by Kogone! * Blackemo or Kogone will do the rest of the news. ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 14:58, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Category: Today's News